


7 minutes in heaven

by ffroyo



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, fluff??, slight 2park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffroyo/pseuds/ffroyo
Summary: wanna one plays spin the bottle and Daniel gets the chance to spend 7 minutes in the closet with Sungwoon





	7 minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> it's a very cliche plot but I'm a sucker for cliche tropes ;~;

On the night of their 1st music show win, Daniel, Seongwoo and Jaehwan beg Jisung to let them have a drink together in the dorm to celebrate. The younger, clearly underaged ones crowd around Jisung as well, whining and giving him puppy eyes.

'Fine! Just one drink for the underaged kids. And then I'm chasing you guys to bed.” Jisung relents.

Guanlin pulls a face after his first shot and voluntarily sends himself off to bed. Jinyoung and Daehwi whine and does a disgusting amount of aegyo to let Jisung give them another drink, only to be forcibly dragged into their bedrooms. 2park surprisingly manages to stay after they convinced Jisung that they are nearly legal anyway.

Just one drink more turned into another one, and another one and another...between the 8 of them, some 20 bottles of soju stood empty.

With drunkenness, came bad ideas.

“Let’s play 7 minutes in heaven!” Minhyun suggested, looking straight at Daniel and wiggling his eyebrows a little.

Daniel groaned internally. Minhyun was the only one who knew about his crush on Sungwoon and had been urging him to do something about it. Although Daniel was slightly buzzed, he was not ready to confront his feelings at all.

“What’s there to play? We’re all guys here,” Daniel tries to protest against the game.

“Oh, Niel. Get your mind of the gutter. You can do anything in the closet. Not just perverted stuff, you know,” Jisung knocks on Daniel’s head. Daniel sneaks a peek at Sungwoon’s reaction, and unsurprisingly, he’s smiling, excited about the game.

Daniel opens his mouth again but he was drowned out by the loud cheers from the rest, giving their approval of the game. Since their closets were too small to fit even one human being, they settled on the narrow laundry room as their ‘closet’.

“Okay, I’ll start!” Seongwoo grabs an empty soju and spins it. It lands on Jisung.

“C’mon hyung, I’ll show you a good time in the closet,” Seongwoo beckons Jisung, only to be hit on the shoulder.

“How dare you say that to your hyung!” Still, Jisung follows Seongwoo into the small laundry room. Jaehwan sets a timer for 7 minutes and everyone waits.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Jihoon asks, leaning heavily against Woojin in the time being.

“Not kissing, definitely. Jisung hyung’s straighter than an arrow,” Daniel snorts.

“Who knows? It’s just a game. Kissing is just kissing,” Everyone turns to look at Sungwoon, who shrugs.

Seongwoo and Jisung choose to emerge at that moment, clothes a little askew, leading to excited murmurings among the members.

"What did you guys do?" 

"We mainly talked but then towards the end, this punk decides to tickle me," Jisung scoffs. He spins the bottle to decide who will go next, and it lands on Daniel.

“Alright, who’s gonna be the lucky one to be locked in with our Nation’s Centre?” The rest cheer, but Daniel's mouth runs dry at the thought of who's the bottle gonna land on. He can't decide if he wants it to land on a certain someone or not. 

The bottle spins and it feels like an eternity as it slows down gradually. It spins past Jisung, Jaehwan, Jihoon, Woojin and almost looks like it’s gonna land on Minhyun but it goes on a little longer, finally stopping right in front of Sungwoon.

Daniel doesn’t know to react. On one hand, he’s so ecstatic, he could scream right then. But his heart is also beating so hard, it feels like it’s gonna jump out his chest.

“Sungwoon hyung...” Daniel meets his gaze. Sungwoon smiles in return, giving Daniel hope that Sungwoon wasn’t completely turned off by this. The other members are giving each other knowing smirks, but Daniel is oblivious, his attention focused completely on Sungwoon.

“Well, let’s go,” Sungwoon gets up and Daniel follows.  

-

Daniel closes the door and turns to Sungwoon. He’s so fucking nervous that his hands had slipped off the knob a few times due to sweat. He wants to kiss Sungwoon so badly and this is the perfect opportunity, but he doesn't want to kiss Sungwoon just for the sake of kissing. 

The laundry room is dark as the rest agreed keeping the light off would add to the atmosphere. Sungwoon’s face is only lit up partially by the moonlight streaming from the tiny window high up.

“So what are we gonna do?” “So are we going to kiss or not?” Daniel and Sungwoon spoke up at the same time.

“Wait, you actually want to kiss? Me?” Daniel asks dumbly.

“Well, it’s the primary purpose of the game, so yeah,” Sungwoon had propped himself up on the washing machine. “C’mon, time is running out.”

Urged on the alcohol running through his veins, Daniel steps closer, in between Sungwoon’s legs. He cups Sungwoon’s face, but with the light obstructed, he couldn’t make out his expression.

He caresses Sungwoon’s cheek while the other arm slips around Sungwoon waist, pulling him flush against Daniel’s chest.

Daniel leans down slowly, feeling Sungwoon’s breathing against his lips.

It was Sungwoon muttered “fuck, you’re slow” and pressed their lips together.

Daniel was in heaven. The movement of their lips against each other set off fireworks in his chest, muddling his brain, causing his body to run hot - all at the same time.

Sungwoon was the one who slipped his tongue into Daniel’s mouth and Daniel could feel himself going to a daze, his mind free of all thought except Sungwoon, Sungwoon and Sungwoon.

They finally pull apart to breathe, and Daniel wishes he could see the expression on Sungwoon’s face. If it mirrors the amount of joy, excitement, affection and lust in his.

He just pulls Sungwoon in for another kiss instead, moving from his lips, to his jaw and down to his neck, with Sungwoon’s moans and heavy breathing edging him on.

It was getting hotter and hotter, with Daniel buried in the neck that he had longed to mark, and Sungwoon running his hands underneath Daniel’s shirt.

_Knock!_

“Time’s up, lovebirds!” Jaehwan’s voice carried a distinctive smirk.

“Niel...” Sungwoon nudges Daniel, who whines into Sungwoon’s collarbone.

“It’s 7 minutes already?” Daniel grips Sungwoon tighter, reluctant to let go. He presses open-mouthed kisses against Sungwoon’s neck, causing Sungwoon to let out another muffled moan.

“Niel! You want them to open the door and find us like this?” Sungwoon comes to his senses and pushes Daniel away slightly.

“But I don’t want to leave this. To leave us,” Daniel doesn’t want to leave this room, a room where all his desires came true. He’s afraid once he leaves it, it’ll be like nothing has happened.

“We can continue this when we get out, okay?” Sungwoon reaches out to massage the back of Daniel’s neck, reassuringly.

“I-I, uh, I like you so much hyung,” Daniel takes a chance and confesses. It was now or never. He wants to continue kissing Sungwoon outside of this tiny room, to hold his hand and to call Sungwoon his in front of others.

“It’s going onto 8 minutes! Please don’t have sex in there!” Jisung’s voice hollers in.

“Oh Niel, that was really sincere of you,” Daniel gapes dumbly at Sungwoon’s reply. Did he just get rejected? His hands fall from Sungwoon’s waist and he starts to back away.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Sungwoon sounds panicked as he wounds his arms around Daniel’s neck. “I like you too, Niel-ah. So much that I want to lock us in this room forever. But somewhere with a bed would be better, don’t you think so?”

-

Once they step out the laundry room, the rest zooms in on their linked hands.

Before anyone could say anything, Sungwoon announces “so uh, we’re gonna go?”

He pulls Daniel along, both laughing, as they run into Daniel’s room.

-

“So the game was a success huh?”

“We’re so good at this, we should be matchmakers.”

"Guess I'm going to sleep in the maknaes' room tonight and Seongwoo can set a mattress in the big room."

“Our next target: those dumb sleepyheads,” Minhyun nodded towards Jihoon and Woojin who was sleeping soundly against the sofa, wrapped up in each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I miss nielwoon interactions irl :<


End file.
